


Show Them How Much You Care

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, John Lewis & Partners and Waitrose & Partners Christmas 2019 Advert, magic beans, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Belle is facing her first Christmas alone since her father's passing. And Rumple is facing another Christmas without his son Bae. Belle decides to do something about that.WARNING: If you love original Rumple and Belle (Once Upon a Time) do not read.Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, Disney, John Lewis and Waitrose  or any of the images used. This is for fun and not for profit.
Relationships: Belle (Disney)/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Show Them How Much You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by John Lewis & Partners and Waitrose & Partners Christmas 2019 Advert, featuring #ExcitableEdgar.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9D-uvKih_k
> 
> Apologies for any inconsistencies; namely scale size, obvious cut and pastes, and costume continuity.

As the town prepares for the Christmas feast, Belle and Rumple are the only ones not invited. Belle being the 'funny' girl and Rumple being the Dark One. Belle is facing her first Christmas alone since her father's passing. And Rumple is facing another Christmas without his son Bae:

Resolving for neither of them to spend Christmas alone, Belle prepares a gift for Rumple, including one left to her by her mother:

Christmas Day

"Belle?":

"Merry Christmas, Rumple.":

Rumple opens his present revealing...:

...a story written for him by Belle. And a bag of magic beans, so that he can find his son:

Rumple and Belle spend Christmas together before setting out to find Baelfire:

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be Rumbelled!


End file.
